


That Time With the Body Paint

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, set post season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Even finds body paint and convinces Isak to let him use it.





	

Sometimes, against his better judgement, Isak would let Even talk him into doing things that Isak _knew_ weren’t good for Even’s health.  He couldn’t deny that he missed their lazy smoking sessions where they’d lie in bed giggling and occasionally trading kisses, too fuzzy to remember all the bad shit out there.  But he’d never forget the bollocking Sonja gave him that night, and for a long time that trauma was stronger than Even’s attempts at convincing Isak.

It wasn’t until Even grumbled that Isak was babysitting him like Sonja had that Isak caved.

He didn’t want to turn into a caretaker.  He wasn’t Even’s babysitter, he was his boyfriend.  So what if the guy wanted to smoke pot with his boyfriend every now and then?  Surely it couldn’t be that bad?  It wasn’t like Isak was going to take Even on a bender.

A joint or two wasn’t going to be the end of the world.

***

“I found body paint in the art shop today.” Even said casually, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“If that’s all you got to try to get me to miss this goal-” Isak paused for effect as he managed to shoot the ball into the back of the net.  “Then you’re gonna have to try harder.” He smiled smugly and Even snorted with laughter.

“If I was trying to distract you, _you would be distracted_.”

“Is that a promise?” Isak smirked.

“You bet.” Even winked, his eyes flashing with mischief.  “I wasn’t kidding though; I found this paint that you can just paint onto your skin.”

“Seriously?  You bought it?”

“Of course.” Even laughed, pausing the game and tossing his controller down before leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing his bag.  He rummaged through it for a few seconds before producing a few different coloured bottles, which Isak eyed curiously as they were lined up on the bed.

They’d been together a few months now and he was still impressed by Even’s artsy side.  If he really put his mind to something – something more than his doodles – he could create some nice pieces.

“I was thinking…” Even trailed off until Isak looked up at him.  That sentence starter only ever ended up with the two of them doing great things as far as Isak was concerned.

“Dangerous, but go on.” Isak winked and Even rolled his eyes.

“I was _thinking_ ,” Even continued.  “That we could smoke that 10% Sana gave you at Christmas and you could lie back and let me paint you.”

That shouldn’t have sounded as hot to Isak as it did.

“Are you just trying to get my clothes off?” He joked, trying not to give away just how into this idea he was.

“Always.” Even nodded seriously.  “You game?”

“Are you just going to draw dicks?” Isak asked uncertainly.

“No!  Just trust me.” Even murmured as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Isak’s cheek.  Isak hummed in his throat, clearly debating whether or not to trust a stoned Even armed with body paints.

“Trust me.” Even repeated, skimming a hand under Isak’s thin shirt and stroking the trembling skin underneath.

In the end it took Even half an hour of coaxing and kissing to convince Isak to let him use the body paint, and Even didn’t think he’d ever moved as fast as he did once Isak agreed.

***

“What if I want to put something on you?” Isak asked, smoke unfurling from his mouth as he spoke.  He was sprawled out on the bed so invitingly that Even was having a hard time keeping his plans in mind.  He’d twisted the first joint up and handed it over to Isak, figuring it would help with the boy’s nerves about being a canvas, but now he was thinking that maybe he should have had a few drags first just to slow his brain down.

“You can have a go after.” Even promised, leaning down and peppering kisses around Isak’s mouth.  “First, though, your shirt needs to come off.” Even tugged at the boy’s shirt while Isak took another drag, whining lazily in the back of his throat.  Rolling his eyes, Even took charge and pulled the offending fabric over Isak’s head and tossed it onto the floor.

There it was.

Miles of exposed creamy skin, just begging to be painted.  To Even, Isak was already more deserving of appreciation than any painting or marble creation.  His skin was pale and so so smooth that Even had a hard time keeping his hands off it.

If he had his way Isak would never put clothes on again.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Even groaned.  He ran his hands down Isak’s arms and then wrapped his fingers around the boy’s thighs, using his hold to tug Isak into lying on the bed.

“Hey!” Isak protested feebly, but he couldn’t hide the flush on his face that said he liked it.  Even filed that information away in his brain for later examination.

He couldn’t remember ever feeling as full of hope and love and _possibilities_ as he did right then, kneeling on the bed with Isak’s legs either side of him and his boyfriend staring up at him with nothing but trust on his face.  Even had a love/hate relationship with his emotions, but he wouldn’t trade this feeling Isak sparked in him for anything.  He swears he could _feel_ his brain short circuiting the more he drank in the sight beneath him.

“I love you.” Even leant down and Isak was already surging up to meet his lips.  If Even could spend the rest of his life kissing Isak he would.  He would die a happy man if his life’s accomplishment was mapping out every inch of Isak’s skin with kisses.

He didn’t realise he was rolling his hips down against Isak’s until Isak was wrapping his legs around Even’s waist in response, pulling him closer and moaning into their kiss.

“Shit.” Even broke the kiss with a gasp.  “You’re so distracting.” He nipped at Isak’s lip and grinned as the boy tried to recapture his lips.

“Even!” Isak whined, trying to pull Even back with his legs locked around his waist.

“Maybe later, my insatiable little muse.” Even laughed as he unhooked Isak’s legs from around his waist.  Isak threw his arm over his eyes and groaned, and Even found himself hypnotised by the way Isak’s hips were helplessly twitching upwards.

Seeing as Even wanted Isak to lie on his front he decided to give Isak some time to redistribute that blood flow before making him roll over, and he twisted up his own joint to keep his hands occupied.  They sat like that for a few minutes, not saying anything.  Isak’s breathing finally evened out and he took his arm down from over his eyes, immediately shooting a scowl up at Even.

“You’re such a tease.” He pouted.

“You’re just irresistible.” Even winked, blowing smoke in Isak’s direction.  That adorable flush coloured Isak’s face and his eyes darted away.

“Are we doing this or what?” Isak asked roughly, obviously trying to divert Even’s attention.

“We are if you roll over.” Even laughed, taking another drag.  Isak let out a small huff but rolled over any way.

He was so perfect.  _Too_ perfect.  Even could hardly breathe, and he was only staring at Isak’s back.  He just looked so _flawless_.  His skin practically glowed in contrast to the blue sheets beneath him, and his freckles were spread like intricate constellations.

Even really wanted to trace them with his tongue.

But that wasn’t part of his plan for today.  Without really thinking about it, he raised a hand and brushed a few of the golden curls from the base of Isak’s neck so he could press a kiss to the protruding bone at the top of his spine.  Even couldn’t help but grin as Isak whined underneath him.

“You ready to be painted, baby?” Even murmured against his boyfriend’s warm skin.

“Yeah.” Isak nodded, turning his head so that his cheek was resting against the pillow and he could take another drag from his joint.  That was all Even needed to hear; Isak had barely got the word out before Even was leaning over to the bed side table and grabbing the bottles.

He’d never been more appreciative of his tendency to obsess on an idea than he was as he sorted out the plastic palette and paint brushes he’d grabbed from the cheap store down the street.

This was finally happening!

Even couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried.  He ran the delicate bristles of one of his brushes down Isak’s spine, enjoying the shiver that followed.

“It’s probably gonna be cold.” Even warned as he plonked the brush into the pearly white paint, gathering up as much as he could to do the base colour.

“I can take it.” Isak replied nonchalantly, his words coming out tangled with smoke.

“So tough, my love.” Even laughed as he settled himself on top of Isak, his knees either side of the boy’s hips so he could sit comfortably on the back of Isak’s thighs as he painted.  Isak puffed up slightly at the praise and Even swears his heart grew three sizes in his chest.

Those were the last words spoken for a while.  Isak, as it turned out, was more than happy to lie there and be silently adored, and Even found himself focusing on his painting like it was the most important thing in the world.  Even though it wasn’t permanent, Even wanted the marks he was leaving on Isak’s skin to be worthy of their place.

Even was just lifting his joint up to his lips again when Isak spoke up.

“Feels so nice.” Isak moaned quietly, stretching under him like a content cat.  Even allowed himself a short break to appreciate the curve of his boy’s spine as he inhaled from his joint, exhaling slowly as Isak relaxed again underneath him.

“Good.  I only ever wanna make you feel nice.” Even’s voice came out rough around the edges from the extended silence and Isak shuddered underneath him.

“Do you need to stretch?  Or can I keep going?” Even checked, putting his paint brush down for a second to run a hand through Isak’s hair.  Isak hummed happily in his throat and shook his head.

“Keep going.  I like it.” He mumbled into the pillow, apparently all tuckered out from lying there being gorgeous.

“Your wish is my command.” Even chuckled, taking another drag from his joint before focusing his attention back on his painting.  They lapsed into silence again; both more than content to sit there in silence and enjoy the high while Even spread colour across Isak’s skin.

Even knew that nothing he – or anyone – could paint or draw or sculpt could ever come close to how fucking beautiful Isak was, but it didn’t stop him.  It took him about an hour of hazy painting, but eventually Even rolled off of Isak and stretched out on the bed next to him.

“Hey!” Isak protested, colour flooding to his face quickly after.

“Aw, you miss me on top of you already, baby?” Even teased, cupping Isak’s face with his hand and shaking it gently.

“No!” Isak’s mouth said one thing, but his bright red face said another as far as Even was concerned.  “Is it done?” Even snorted at Isak’s clumsy attempt to change the subject, but nodded yes anyway.  Isak grinned at him and struggled to stand up, putting his hands on his skinny hips and stretching his back to the point where he was almost at a 90° angle, his head tipped back to look at Even.

“I’m gonna go look in the mirror.” Isak said as he straightened back up.

“At yourself or the painting?” Even teased.

“Who wouldn’t want to look at this?” Isak didn’t miss a beat, flexing his thin arms jokingly.

“I’ve been praising you too much; your head will never fit through that doorway now.” Even put on a mournful look, but the sound of Isak laughing as he walked out of the room warmed his heart so much that he couldn’t keep the façade up.

Even took advantage of the time Isak was in the bathroom presumably checking out his new temporary artwork by stretching out on the bed and dropping the end of his joint in the ash tray next to Isak’s and half-heartedly tidying up the painting stuff on the bedside table.  He was checking his phone when Isak came back in, but he dropped it somewhere on the bed when he felt Isak’s weight suddenly on top of him.

“Yes?” He looked up expectantly, his hands automatically holding onto Isak’s hips.

“You gave me wings.” Isak said simply, his eyes roaming Even’s face.  Even’s heart stuttered in his chest.

What if Isak didn’t like them?

Shit, his mother was religious, wasn’t she?  Had Even just massively put his foot in it?

“I did.” Even agreed, trying to stay calm.

“Why?” Isak asked curiously.  “Wings, of all things?”

“Because you’re an angel.” Even whispered.  At that Isak blushed, his eyes slipping away from Even’s face.  Even slid his hand up Isak’s bare chest and cupped his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down gently into a kiss.

“You’re my angel.” Even whispered against Isak’s mouth.  “And I love you.  I love you so much.” Isak was nodding against him minutely.

“I love you too.” He breathed, looking back at Even’s face in time to see the smile break across it.

“Any other reason?” Isak asked after a few minutes of lazy tender kisses.

“Is my love not enough for you?” Even feigned outrage and Isak laughed, and god if that wasn’t like music to Even’s ears.

“No, it’s not actually.” Isak winked and Even rolled his eyes.  He pulled Isak down so they were lying on the bed facing each other, mindful not to smudge his masterpiece.

“Well, O Demanding One, there does happen to be another reason.” Even drawled, hoping he wasn’t about to bring the mood down.

“Go on.” Isak encouraged, his eyes wide and curious.

“I painted you wings,” Even said slowly, “because I wish sometimes I could take you away from all the shit in life, y’know?  I wish you could just fly away from the stuff that hurts you so it can never touch you.  I wish nothing painful could ever touch you.” His throat felt suspiciously achy and he forced himself to swallow.  Seconds later Isak was hitching a leg over Even’s hip to pull them closer together and Even closed his eyes at the feeling of Isak’s hand running up into his hair.

“A little pain helps you appreciate the good times.” Isak whispered, and Even could feel his breath hot against his skin.  He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.  He wasn’t sure he agreed with that idea; sometimes pain was just painful.

“And even if I _did_ fly away from something, I’d go straight to you.” Isak said simply and Even’s eyes snapped open in surprise.

“Really?” Even raised his eyebrows and Isak nodded, chill as anything.

“Every time.” Isak nodded sincerely.  “Nothing compares to lying like this with you.” _No matter how you are._   He didn’t say it, but Even heard it any way.  No matter if you’re up or down or anywhere in the middle, nothing compares to just lying with you.

Funny that he should say that, really; Even knew that for the rest of his life, _nothing_ would compare to Isak and the love they had.  No painting or epic poem or cinematic masterpiece.

Not even Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:**

> So this 2600 word beast was inspired by two lines in [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv_fLzIzvTg) while I was stood at work the other day and it's finally finished! I can see the wings Even gives Isak looking something like [this picture right here](http://pre10.deviantart.net/9781/th/pre/i/2012/101/9/3/wings_bodypaint_by_soofdreamer-d4vucy9.jpg) if you want a better idea.
> 
> Find me over [here](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com) if you wanna make a fic request or just want to scream about Skam/Isak Valtersen


End file.
